Adrasil Creation Myth
Elyrion, God of Light, Creator Of All Things, fashioned all races of the world. His most favored creation was the Elves. They held a special place in the order of things and maintained a celestial, almost angelic, quality about them. Elyrion blessed his Elves with a long life, some have been said to live forever, that they can remember the first dawn, but he rarely granted them offspring. Eons passed and Elyrion was silent, enjoying his creation. It was the time of the Elves, known as the Age of Light. During Elyrion's silence Lord Dagrun, a Elven Noble, began to doubt in Elyrion, challenging him, wondering if he really even existed at all. Lord Dagrun declared himself a god, and set about playing it, but his creations were flawed. He created the Creatures of Darkness, Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and the other foul races that inhabit the shadows of the world. The forces of Light and Darkness began to fight and and in the desperation of their clash Magic was born into the world. Magic is the essence of the world there is Light and there is Dark. There are two kinds of magic that which is harnessed by words that are spoken, and that which is bound into artifacts through carved Runes. Casters found that you can enhance the magic through the use of focus objects, like a staff or ring. Magic is subtle, but powerful. The command words can be taught, but not the harnessing of the power, it takes years of practice. Most humans do not have the patience, nor do they live long enough to learn much, though some do, and they are well advanced in age by the time they “catch” the magic. The magic of the High Elves is beauty, their craft is sleek and finessed. A Dwarven enchantment is hard etched, and concise, like the Dwarven way, magic matches its maker. Each race's craftsman strove to out-do the other, with form and function, or diabolic guile in their use of runes on weapons. Lord Dagrun crafted a blade of Darkness– known as “Etcher of Souls” and it cut deeply into his soul. You see, you are either “blessed” by the Light, or “indebted” to the Darkness, when you use magic. Dark Magic energy is easier to access, but it is unreliable, difficult to control, and there is always a great and terrible cost. Dagrun formed an army with his creations and the race of Elves was split. Giving rise to the High Elves, the followers of Elyrion, the Umbrans, Shadow Elves who worship Dagrun. The Umbrans and Dagrun's Creatures of Darkness desired to snuff out the Light, and so, the world descended into a time of chaos and war, known as the Fallen Age. Lord Dagrun, who became known as the Shadow King, had a son, Prince Korlan, The Shadow Prince. The Fallen Age was especially hard on the High Elves as many of the male heirs, and in fact, entire family lines were wiped out. They do not procreate quickly, so Elven Shield Maidens sprang up, and became the defenders of their realms out of necessity. Even as the Light flickered and victory seemed within his grasp Dagrun began to lose control over his creatures, and thus powerful rivals grew out of the Darkness, a civil war occurred amongst the forces of Darkness. The Age of Rebellion was born. Lord Dagrun sent his son into hiding with the Shadowguard, a group of elite warriors. Lord Dagrun fought against the rebellious minions he had created. With the forces of Darkness in disarray the Light prospered, and they sprang a new offensive against the forces of Darkness. The war came to a head in a final earth shattering battle, but when it seemed that the forces of Light would finally triumph Dagrun carved the final Blood Runes into the "Etcher of Souls" and poured his blood and soul into the blade, sending him to the Shadow Realm. The forces of Darkness were scattered back into the shadows, and the High Elves recovered the "Etcher of Souls" and hid it away in the Temple of Luminos, where it is guarded and kept in secret to this day. ________________________________________________________________________________ As the ancient races raged in war, the race of man, with its seemingly short and brutish life, spread covering most of the world. War culled the ancient races, allowing the human kingdoms to rise, they grew and established borders. A great and wise king arose, King Alirion, The Unitor, High Lord of The Kingdoms of Men. Knowing that the years of men are measured in decades not millennium, King Alirion declared that his days of conquest were over and the lands of his rule had reached its maximum. The great ambition and lust for battle of his youth became the strength and hard earned wisdom of a great ruler. He brought peace and stability to The Kingdoms of Men. Once the Kingdom was consolidated Alirion began to guard and protect its borders. King Alirion found that keeping the Kingdom safe was as great a challenge as uniting them. His armies were unwieldy in the face of the new threats of the Borderlands. He needed the voice of the king in these outskirt border towns, and so, the “Rangers” were established to guard and protect the frontier. Rangers are handpicked for service from the ranks of the kingdoms forces. The risk is great, but these appointments may lead to many great opportunities for having endured the hardships of the frontier. It is a five year tour, but when they return from their service in the Borderlands, they are a part of an elite group and this guarantees them certain benefits. There are those, however, that are more suited to the border life-style, and out of those men, the Lieutenants and Captains are named. Each Ranger “Unit” consists of four, four man fighting “Teams”. A heavy fighter, an archer, and a runner make up each Team. Every Team also has a lead, usually the Ranger with the most time in the service. Lieutenants are in charge of each sixteen man Unit. Each four man Team oversees an area of approximately twenty miles, and each unit administers a province. The Rangers are the beacon lighters, the first line of defense, the peacekeepers, the law, the investigators in their territory, and the Lieutenants are the judges and executioners of sentencing in the wilderness. They are the voice of the king on the frontier, and are greatly respected throughout the kingdom. Their martial prowess is legendary. King Alirion's formation of the Rangers had been fortuitous the security and even handed justice they brought to the frontier allowed trade to grow. The crops and livestock of the Borderlands fed the growing cities, and slowly some of the luxuries and order of the kingdom made its way into the frontier. _______________________________________________________________________________ In the Northeast a war between Wood Elf tribes spilled over into the borderlands. The Wood Elves fought each other and the Rangers as they began raiding the frontier villages for food and supplies. Wolf was a young Ranger then, he fell in love with the beautiful daughter of a local, lesser noble's daughter and dreamed of marrying her and retiring to a farm next to her father's out here in the Borderlands. His dreams were shattered in the first skirmishes of The Border Wars, when the Elves started raiding the outlying farms and villages of the kingdom. Wolf's patrol was drawn out on a rouse by the wily Elves, so their main force could attack the homesteads. By the time his unit made it back to the village her farm was among those ravaged by the raiding party. His love was dead, her father the old Lieutenant grievously wounded, and their farm burnt to the ground. Out of the ashes, a hero arose, Wolf became a hardened warrior. He became known near and far for his courage, skill in battle, and hatred for the Wood Elves. Wolf settled in then, to the life of a Ranger. Wolf swore to avenge the death of his love, and pursued the Elves with a merciless rage, but her father always blamed Wolf and no matter how many Elves he tracked down and killed, no amount of Elven blood could quench the fiery hate or stop the guilt he felt deep inside. The skirmishes went on for years, but when King Alirion finally brought his mighty army to bare the Wood Elves begged for peace. The Borderland Wars Truce left Wolf unable to avenge his love's death any longer and he had to watch as Elves were now allowed to freely roam the land, unchecked. As the years went by, naturally, half-breeds began to show up more and more. In the Borderlands there have always been some of mixed races but they have it very hard, as they are usually not much accepted by either race. There are open minds, even in the Borderlands, and some places are beginning to open up to them. Category:Fantasy Category:Myth Category:Adrasil Category:The Rangers